Visualizations exist on almost any subject. A visualization is any technique for creating images, diagrams or animations to communicate a message. Many fields of visualizations exist including information visualizations, geological visualizations (geovisualizations), interactive visualizations, scientific visualizations and software visualizations to name a few. Data visualization is the study of the visual representation of data. An example of a data visualization can be a line graph showing a multitude of connections on social media. Geovisualization can be a topographic map. A common information visualization we see daily is a weather map. Weather maps are generated from atmospheric data and radar, and show current conditions and predictions of future weather conditions. As the field of visualization continues to grow, one example of an outgrowth of the field of visualization is visual analytics. Visual analytics is the science of analytical reasoning facilitated by visual interactive interfaces that can attack some problems whose size, complexity and need for closely coupled human and machine analysis make it difficult to solve. Visualizations continue to become a common part of our daily activities. The field of visualization continues to expand, providing new ways of communicating, understanding data and increasingly complex systems.